Kindled
by Sharma Wild
Summary: "It'll either be a night to treasure, or a horrible inter-species awkwardness thing." Perhaps the night Garrus and Shepard spent together were both. Inter-species 'relations' can be tricky. Thankfully, EDI is there to help. WARNING! This story contains explicit language and adult themes. Garrus/FemShep. Reviews are welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

**Garrus Vakarian is my favorite character in the Mass Effect games. I adore that he is a tactical badass on the battlefield and shy, almost innocent, when it comes to his love affair with Shepard. This story is my attempt to capture the parts of the first night they spent together that Bioware left out of ME2.**

**I'm sort of making this up as I go, so I have no idea of where it will take me or how it will end. I'll try to update every couple of days or so. Reviews might prompt me to work harder on the story. Hint, hint... )**

* * *

_Though most parts of the male turian's body is covered with plates consisting of a natural alloyed of minerals and metals as a natural protection against the excessive radiation due to Palaven's weak magnetic field, the exposed skin between the plates are very sensitive to tactile administrations. A human activating these areas should be aware that in a state of arousal the male turian will produce an oily substance that can cause allergic reactions-_

Shepard tossed the datapad aside with an annoyed groan. Though Mordin's articles and charts on the turians anatomy and biology were extensive and no doubt full of information, they revealed nothing about the emotional aspect of turian sexuality.

Despite the fact that she had made a career of dealing with the unknown and unexpected, Shepard wanted this... what ever it was... with Garrus to go right.

The simple fact was that she wanted to please him, to give him a moment of warmth and light and pleasure. Something that would make up for all the darkness and the death they had been through, and would no doubt face more of on the other side of the Omega 4 Relay.

With a sigh, she activated her personal terminal and logged on to the Extranet. Maybe she could find a vid that would answer her questions?

"_Mr. Monroue has extensive files containing erotic vids"_, a voice sounded a few minutes later, making Shepard almost jump out of her skin. _"Perhaps you can find what you're looking for there."_

"EDI!" Despite the fact that EDI was an AI, an extremely advanced artificial intelligence, and not a living person, Shepard felt a blush burn on her cheeks. "You shouldn't creep up on people like that!"

"_I do not creep"_, the AI responded in the same calm and even voice as ever. _"I am always present. As I was saying, you might find what you're looking for in Mr. Monroue's files."_

"How do you know what I'm looking for?" Shepard asked, still feeling acutely embarrassed.

"_I believe your search word was: Human – Turian porn. I'm picking up an increased blood flow to your face, Shepard. Should I alert Doctor Solus?"_

"No!" Shepard took a deep breath. "No", she said in a calmer tone of voice. "I'm all right. Does... does Joker have anything in his collection matching my... eh, search criteria?"

"_No",_ EDI replied. _"But I have found a vid containing a sexual explicit scene between two asari and a male turian. The asari anatomy is closely resembling the anatomy of a human female such as yourself."_

"Right", Shepard said, trying to swallow down her embarrassment. "Can you access the vid without Joker finding out?"

"_Of course. Do you want to watch the entire vid or just that scene? The summery say that it is about a lonely asari trying to find the one person she can embrace eternity with. She tries this with several beings of different species and does an excessive amount of mating with them as well. I believe Mr. Monroue finds the vid fascinating."_

Was Shepard imagining things or did the AI sound amused. "Just pull up the scene with the turian", she almost growled. "And EDI if anyone find out about this I'll flood the AI Core with sewage water."

"_Understood, Commander."_ Oh, yes, there was a definite hint of glee in EDI's carefully modulated voice.

A couple of minutes later, Shepard was sitting at her desk, staring at the screen of her terminal.

"_Do you want me to play the vid again?"_

Shepard cleared her throat. "Please don't." Though it no doubt gave insight into just how nimble and bendy the asari was, it revealed very little of turian sexuality... or, well... the turian in the vid seemed to enjoy having two asari tie him up and use him as a trampoline.

Maybe Liara has a close friend, Shepard thought in a moment of panic. Maybe she could talk the two of them into spending the night with Garrus? If they set course towards Illum they could be there in less then two hours. She sighed and pushed the thought away.

Surely alien porn were as exaggerated and fake as human porn? She hoped so, because she didn't feel up to trying to preform any of the advanced acrobatics the two asari had pulled off in the vid.

"_Did it not answer your questions, Commander?"_ EDI's voice made Shepard look up at the blue orb hoovering above the small control panel next to the fish tank.

"No it didn't", she replied gloomily.

"_Perhaps I can be of assistance."_

Shepard shrugged mentally. Hell, it was worth a shot. "Do you know anything about turian sexuality, aside from the purely biological aspect of it, I mean."

EDI was quiet for a moment before she replied. _"I have found 12 487 articles and references to turian mating customs, most of them concerning the ancient rituals dating back to before the Turian Unification War. Do you want me to compile them for you."_

Shepard sighed, rubbing a hand to her forehead. "No, EDI, thanks, but I'm not interested in rituals. I'm talking about emotions. Romance."

"_Then..."_ EDI's voice took on a softer, almost human quality. _"I have found only one. I believe it is a love poem."_

"A poem?" Shepard's curiosity was peaked. "I've never thought of turians as poetic. Can you read it to me, EDI?"

"_Of course",_ came the reply. _"She walks in beauty like the night. Of cloudless climes and starry skies. And all that's best of dark and bright meet in the aspect of her eyes-"_

"That's not a turian poem", Shepard interrupted._s-"_

"_No", _EDI confirmed. _"It was written by the human poet George Gordon Byron, more commonly known as Lord Byron."_

"So what does it have to do with turians?"

"_Officer Vakarian shows an increase of pulse consisting with mild arousal every time he reads this poem. I believe he wants to recite it in an attempt to court you, Commander."_

Shepard's jaw dropped. "Garrus wants to read _poetry_ to me?"

"_Among other things, yes",_ EDI responded. "It was Mr. Krios who suggested it."

"Thane? Garrus has been talking to Thane about me?"

"_I believe Garrus was startled by realising just how strong the emotional attachment he has formed to you is. He turned to Mr. Krios for advice in this matter. Do you want me to activate the surveillance vid so you can witness this meeting for yourself?"_

"No, EDI", Shepard said running fingers through her hair, not sure what to make of it all. There were suddenly too many things to consider. Like the fact that Garrus had "formed a deep emotional attachment" to her. She hesitated a few seconds then asked: "What did Thane say."

"_Mr Krios said that life, and love, always finds away, even in the face of death. And that Garrus should enjoy the time you two spend together, and not worry so much about the differences between your species."_

That was good advice to anyone. Shepard felt some of the tension leaving her. "Thank you, EDI. I'm going to take a shower."

"_Logging you out, Shepard." _The blue holographic orb that was EDI's visual interface disappeared, leaving the Commander alone in softly lit cabin.

* * *

The story will be continued in the next chapter. I'd love to know what you think of it so far.


	2. Chapter 2

Shepard stepped out from the shower, wiping water from her eyes before wrapping a towel around her. She gazed at herself in the mirror mounted over the sink and drew a brush through the wet tresses of her hair. She usually didn't bother with make up, but maybe a little lipstick and mascara wasn't such a bad idea?

She found her small make up kit and examined its contents. The lipstick had dried up completely so she had to settle for some lip gloss instead. The mascara could still be used and she took care in applying it. It made her already dark long lashes seem almost impossibly so, and enhanced the blue of her eyes. It would have to do, she decided. Shepard brushed through her hair a couple of more times until it was smooth and shiny, and hiked it behind her ears.

And now for something to wear. Shepard sighed. She hadn't thought of buying any casual clothes other than the sweatpants and tees she used when working out. Well, there was the dress Kasumi Goto had given her. Black synthetic leather that clung to her like a second skin. Uncomfortable as hell, but she had to admit that it looked good.

With the towel wrapped around her, Shepard stepped out of the bathroom.

The first thing she noticed as the door slid closed behind her was Garrus standing by the fish tank with his back to her. The second was the sound of music coming from the stereo. It was the distinct music from porn vids.

"Garrus?" The sound of her voice made him turn to her.

His eyes roamed over her scantily clad form. "Am I early? Or is wearing a towel a part of the human mating ritual? Should I have worn a towel?" He was rambling.

Shepard couldn't hold back a smile. "It's okay, Garrus. I was just taking a shower." She stepped towards him, towards the dresser beside the bed, and couldn't resist to brush up against him, to give him a glance under seductively lowered lashes. "Although the idea of you wearing only a towel has... potential."

The turian chuckled nervously. "Are you trying to make me blush?"

"Maybe..." Shepard flashed him a smile. Then her eyes left his to settle on the stereo. "What's whit the music?"

"It... eh, it makes humans aroused?"

"Where did you get that idea?" Shepard couldn't help but to ask.

"From Joker's collection", he replied. "I thought the music was a part of what turned humans on. I mean, it is used in pretty much every vid."

Shepard had to laugh. "Well, this human isn't even remotely turned on by this kind of music. EDI."

The holographic blue orb flashed to life. _"Yes, Shepard."_

"Can you load play list number 3, please."

"_Of course, Shepard."_

The too cheery, soulless music was replaced by soft harmonies and the pleasant sound of a grand piano. Shepard smiled at Garrus who stood there, shifting his weight from foot to foot. "I think we're both are trying a little too hard. Maybe we should just start over?"

Garrus released a pent up breath and returned her smile with his own turian version. "I'd like that." He cleared his throat a little. "If you where a turian female I would compliment your looks. So... your, eh... hair looks nice and your waist looks very... supportive."

Shepard tried to suppress a grin. "Thank you. You look nice too", she said, noticing for the first time that though he was still wearing his visor, he had ditched the armour for an expensive looking suit. "Why don't you take a seat and I'll put some clothes on", she said, gesturing towards the couch.

"Don't." Garrus said, and there was something of his usual confidence back in both his posture and in his dual toned voice. "I like you dressed only in a towel."

Shepard felt her heart flutter. The turian was suddenly standing so close, towering over her. Had he always been so tall, so broad over the shoulders? She knew she was blushing when she met his intense gaze. "I appreciate the sentiment, Garrus", she said, "but the towel is kind of wet and this cabin is a little cold."

"I'll keep you warm", he promised and there was dark, purring sub-harmonics in his voice that made her draw a trembling breath.

Well, that solved the clothes problem. Shepard put her hand in Garrus'. He closed his sharp talons gently around her much smaller digits and pulled her towards the couch.

* * *

**Garrus' line about Shepard's waist looking supportive was just too good to leave out. :)**

**I know this isn't a very original idea of a story, and there are probably many out there that's better then this one, but I must admit I'm having fun writing it. It's been a long time since I wrote anything at all. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank's ever so much to everyone for the kind reviews. I hope you'll have as much fun reading this chapter as I had writing it. Cheers!**

* * *

Shepard folded her legs under her and curled up next to Garrus as he put an arm around her. His body radiated warmth. It was hard under the soft fabric of his suit, but not unpleasantly so.

"This is nice." His voice vibrated against her ear as he rested his head against her soft hair, breathing in the floral scent of her shampoo and under that the heady scent that was her own.

"Yes", Shepard agreed, nuzzling even closer. Her fingers were playing with the neck-line of his shirt, tugging one of the buttons open, curiously skimming her fingers over the exposed skin on his neck. It felt like silk against her fingers and she was rewarded with a small hiss as Garrus' breath hitched in his throat. But when she started on the next button he caught her hand, moving it away.

"Don't."

Shepard pulled back a little so she could meet his gaze. There was something vulnerable flicking in his blue eyes. "What's wrong, Garrus? Am I making you uncomfortable?"

He visibly tried to relax but she could see the tension in the way he held his mandibles pressed tightly against his face. "You could never make me uncomfortable, Shepard. Just very... nervous."

"About what?"

"I don't look like a human male."

"No, really?" Shepard joked. "Come on, Garrus. I know you're a turian."

"I don't want you to be put off by me", the former C-sec officer finally admitted. "You might find me too... alien for your taste."

"Garrus..." Shepard said softly, gently putting her hand against the scars that marred the right side of his face, feeling some of the tension seep out of him as she caressed the healed wound that had almost taken his life. "I could never be put off by you. Besides, am I not as alien to you as you are to me?"

"Shepard", Garrus voice had taken on an almost purring quality. "You're body isn't alien to me."

Shepard frowned slightly. "Have you been with a human before?"

"Eh... No, I mean..." Garrus coughed awkwardly.

As if on cue, EDI flared to life. _"What Officer Vakarian is trying to say is that he has seen you naked, Shepard"_, she said.

Shepard's eyes widened. "You have... When? How?"

"_Garrus has been doing an extensive research on the human female anatomy. He expressed feelings of being lost and confused. The human body shows greater variety in its neurological layout then any other race. I pointed out that since he was going to have sexual relations with you it would make sense to focus his studies to your body. I helped out by giving him access to surveillance footage of you in the shower and in bed performing acts of self-stimulation-"_

"You did what!?" Shepard all but shouted. An intense heat burned across her cheeks and ears and she was sure she was as red as a beetroot. She buried her face in her hands, too embarrassed to even attempt to meet Garrus' gaze. "Oh, God, just kill me now..." Where were Harbinger when you needed him?

"I'm sorry, Shepard..." Garrus mandibles fluttered erratically. "I didn't think... EDI said it was a completely normal behaviour for a healthy woman."

"_It is"_, EDI's voice revealed no emotion but still Shepard couldn't shake the feeling that the AI was having fun. "_Though masturbation has in the past been a source of shame and guilt amongst humans, now days, it is recognised as having a positive influence on most sentient beings' psychological health. As well as being an excellent stress-relief."_

"Just shut up, EDI." Shepard growled, still hiding her burning face in her hands.

"I do it." Garrus blurted out in a vain hope to stop the situation getting completely out of hand, but he had the horrible feeling of burning and crashing. "Like EDI pointed out, it is a way of releasing some of the tension and we both find ourselves in tense situations on a regular basis. And-"

Shepard couldn't believe they were having this conversation. Mortified, she peered at Garrus through her fingers, praying and hoping that the Normandy would simply disintegrate and take them with it in that very moment. Unfortunately the atoms continued to stick together and so she was left there to struggle against the almost hysterical giggle that threatened to erupt, as well as have to deal with casual small talk about masturbation.

"And I've found that I've done it more often after we decided to... blow off some steam..."

"Please stop talking", she managed. "No offence, Garrus, but do you think we can skip past this horrible embarrassing conversation and move on? "

"I'd really really like that", Garrus said with a little chuckle. "Did I mention that I brought alcohol?"

"Thank heaven for that..." Shepard mumbled. She took a deep breath and then another, and forced herself to lower her hands from her still flushed face. She watched as Garrus poured a golden liquid into two glasses.

"It's salarian wine", he said, handing her one of the glasses. Shepard breathed in the fruity and a little spicy scent and took a precarious sip. It was stronger than she had expected, and as the warmth of the alcohol spread through her system and dulled some of the butterflies in her gut, she leaned back against the couch, closing her eyes. She felt the cushion shift as Garrus sat down next to her again.

"So..." He said in humming tones. "I guess that's the horrible inter-species awkwardness thing done. What do you say we proceed to the 'a night to treasure' part?" He put his arm around her again and pulled her close, enjoying the way her slender body felt against his.

"Yes please", Shepard replied, resting her head on his shoulder. She opened her eyes and found herself looking directly into Garrus' almost sapphire blue orbs streaked with flashes of green and amber.

Garrus leaned in, closing the small distance between them, pressing his forehead against hers, his mandibles flaring as he breathed in her scent. A sort of electrical tension charged the air as they gazed at each other.

"Take your clothes off." Shepard's voice was hushed, soft, but there was a determined tone to it that made Garrus' pulse race. "I want to look at you and... touch you."

For all his wit and cleverness, Garrus found that all thoughts had fled from his mind and he couldn't think of anything to say. The desire he could see in the Commander's dark blue eyes made him breathless. He pulled back a little to have some room to manoeuvre, undid the buttons of the shirt without fumbling too much, and shrugged out of it...

* * *

**Things are heating up, and will continue to do so in the next chapter. Unless more awkwardness unfolds... Who knows with these two. Now, if you'll excuse me I have to go to my extremly boring job. But I'll be back later to continue this thrilling tale of inter-species romance. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Shepard took in the sight of Garrus dressed only in black pants and boots. He was broad of shoulders, powerfully built. She let her gaze roam over his chest. "Lugging all that armour around has given you nice muscle-tone."

Garrus tilted his head in a way that gave him an almost sly expression. "I could say the same about you, Shepard." His flanging voice was low, deep. There was a purring quality to it that caressed her nerves and made her almost squirm under his intense gaze.

He moved close to her again, putting his hand on her thigh just above the knee. Her skin was soft and smooth against his palm. She seemed so delicate, fragile almost. But the fingers that touched his breastplates with such curiosity were used to grip weapons, the lean leg she draped across his lap was muscular. She was built for speed, her body was a honed weapon. She was a killer, deadly and graceful. It made her even more desirable. He coveted her with such intensity that it was torture.

Garrus brought his face to hers, surprising her by nipping gently at her lips. Shepard gasped against him, her lips parting. He breathed a hot puff of air into her mouth... the turian version of a kiss.

Shepard moaned softly at the sensation, it was surprisingly gentle, and so very intimate. Throwing caution to the wind, she kissed him back.

Her lips were infinitely soft and Garrus felt his chest tightened in an almost fierce need protect her, to shield her from the dangers and horrors they would no doubt face beyond the Omega 4 relay. He wrapped his arms around her and drew her into his lap, guiding her legs to either side of his waist. Her weight, the friction she caused as she moved a little, was sweet torment. He growled, sub-harmonics vibrating, as she let her lips slide over his scars, the damaged mandible and down to grace the sensitive skin on his neck with her teeth and tongue.

Garrus ran his talons over the exposed skin of her back, harder then he had intended as desire shattered his self-control. Shepard hissed, her back arching. For a panicked moment Garrus thought he had gone too far, that he had hurt her. But then she let out a throaty moan that couldn't mean anything other than she enjoyed his administrations.

Shepard felt things low in her body tighten. Pleasure, tinged with just a hint of pain to make it even more intense, assailed her as Garrus dragged his talons down her back again, pushing down the towel to reach more of her skin.

Gone was the awkwardness, the embarrassment, replaced by desire and curiosity.

Remembering the chart over erogenous zones that Mordin so helpfully had provided her with, Shepard dipped her head to nip at Garrus' throat while she ran a finger along the length of skin between the carapaces that covered his pectoral muscles. The skin was perfectly smooth and slick, coated with a thin layer of oil. Garrus moaned and purred. And the scent... a heady perfume she had on some level smelled since he entered her quarters, and a couple of times during their many missions together, enveloped her and tickled in her nostrils.

Shepard brought her finger to her nose and breathed in the spicy, warm scent that reminded her of cinnamon. "I thought you were wearing a cologne."

"Ah... no." Garrus voiced in dual tones that purred and reverberated with just a hint of embarrassment. "It's..." He cleared his throat a little before continuing, his blue eyes meeting her darker ones. "It's because of you, Shepard. Being close to you is... exciting."

Her black eyelashes fluttered in much the same way as his mandibles did. "I'm flattered." But when she dipped her head to run her tongue over the glistening skin he stopped her.

"Shepard, no!" The soft alarm in his voice made her look up.

"What is it?" Uncertainty flashed in her expressive eyes. "Am I doing something wrong?"

"No." Garrus gently touched her cheek with the pad of one of his fingers, careful not to cut her with the talon. "You are doing everything right. But Mordin told me to be careful. That you could have a serious allergic reaction if you... ingested anything... I would prefer to do this without making your head explode."

Shepard hat to smile at that. "Mordin shot me full of antihistamines earlier, I won't explode", she promised, then added with a cheeky grin that made his breath hitch. "At least not in the way you mean."

"You're a tease..." Garrus purred, bringing his face to hers, nipping at those soft, tempting lips. She laughed softly, throatily and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back. Her breasts were pressed against his hard chest with only the towel between them and he tugged at the offending piece of fabric, wanting to see more of her, touch more of her.

Shepard lifted her hips slightly so he could tug the towel away. He tossed it aside and her body was revealed to him.

The surveillance vids EDI had provided him may have given some insight into her anatomy, but it hadn't prepared him for the emotional aspect of having her naked in his arms. For how smooth her skin felt under his trembling hands, how supple her breasts were. She was so different from a turian with their natural body armour, so vulnerable. Once again he felt that almost overwhelming urge to protect her, to wrap her into his arms and keep her safe.

"Shepard..." The simple syllables became something more, something deeper, when he spoke them with such tenderness. Their eyes met, heavy-lidded, rimmed with desire. And she pushed him back against the couch and dipped her head, her dark hair falling like a veil against her cheeks, as she ran her tongue along the length of sensitive skin on his chest.

Shepard felt the oil he secreted in his arousal, tingle on her lips and tongue, she breathed in that hot, spicy scent. It made her almost dizzy. She wanted him. Needed him. There was no holding back as she slipped her hand down the waistband of his pants and touched him.

* * *

**I'm a little overwhealmed by all the response this story has been getting. And very grateful :) Thank you for all your kind reviews. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and that you are looking forward to the next. **


	5. Chapter 5

**So, this is it. The conclusion of the story. The last chapter... I hope you'll like it. Big thanks to Myst for beta reading.**

* * *

Garrus' mandibles flared, his heart raced. The way she touched him, curiously letting her fingers linger on the sensitive bony ridge just below the head of his member, nearly undid him.

_Calibrations,_ he thought, desperately trying to regain some of his shattered self-control. _Have to remember to go through the calibrations for... _Shepard wrapped her fingers around him and started to stroke him, her thumb rubbing over the ridge that was the core of his pleasure. All coherent thoughts simply melted away.

Steeling himself, Garrus grabbed Shepard's teasing hand. "Wait", he gasped, then put his strong arms around her and rose. Shepard wrapped her legs around his waist, laughing as the turian nearly stumbled when his legs became entangled in his pants. He managed to cross the small distance to the bed before toppling over. The bed creaked as they fell on it in a heap of arms and legs. Shepard helped him tug the pants off and his boots followed suit. Then he took her in his arms again, pressing their bodies together.

Shepard's breath caught in her throat when she felt Garrus' weight on top of her. His body was hard against hers, undeniably real. His carapace scratched against her breasts but not unpleasantly so and when he started to follow the line of her throat down to her collarbone with a wet, slightly rough tongue she had to bite her lip not to moan loudly. He trailed a maddening pattern down her chest to encircle her nipples, first the right and then the left, nipping gently on the hard, sensitive buds. His taloned fingers becoming entangled in the silken tresses of her hair, so strange and alien to him and yet so utterly fascinating and beautiful.

Garrus nipped and licked his way down her body, revelling in the softness of her skin, in the strange wonder of how she trembled and gasped and sighed in response to him. Her rounded hips rose to met his rough caresses, her thighs parting. The scent of her arousal nearly undid him right then and there, but once again, he managed to reign in his yearning.

Gently, very aware of how sharp his talons were, how soft and delicate her body was, he touched the core of her. Her sex was like a flower, slick with wanton juices, glistening, begging to be touched, licked. He dipped his head a little and swept his tongue over the silken folds of flesh and was rewarded with a soft cry and her nails digging into his shoulders.

Her breath was quick and shallow and as he continued to taste of her, to drink of her pleasure, her back arched and she cried out again. He could feel her pulsating heat against his tongue, could feel the waves of pleasure that crashed in over her as she trembled.

"Garrus..." His name fell from her lips like a prayer. "I want you inside me..."

Garrus felt his heart jolt in his chest. His mandibles moving in time with his racing pulse. He followed as her fingers tugged at his shoulders, guiding him to lay next to her. In one smooth movement she straddled him, his erect manhood pressing against her wet sex.

Shepard leaned forward, kissing him, tasting herself as he opened his mouth to her, kissing her back in turian fashion, their tongues meeting in a mock-battle for dominance.

Garrus wrapped his arms around her and ran his talons down her back and over the curve of her buttocks hard enough to make her moan and tremble. Shepard thrust her tongue into the turian's mouth and couldn't hold back a wanton cry as he bucked up against her, rubbing his hard, length against the core of her, the bony ridge creating delicious friction that assailed her nerves and nearly pushed her over the edge.

The dance continued until both of them trembled and begged for release. Then Shepard lifted her hips and then slowly lowered herself onto him, taking her time, enjoying the slow, slow slide until he filled her completely. The talons that dug into her hips in that moment told her not to move and so she stayed there, trembling against him, listening to the breathes that rasped in and out of him together with a low dark growling noise, a sound that was possessive and primal and vibrated through them both.

Garrus looked into Shepard's heavy-lidded eyes. Her pupils where dilated with the drug of passion, and he knew she looked back and saw the same. In this moment desire ruled them both. He wanted to drag it out, wanted to see Shepard, the brave independent Commander, the Hero of the Citadel, who wore her confidence like armour, so vulnerable, so on the brink, praying to fall.

It was as if time had stopped, as if this moment would last forever and they would be locked together by passion until the star died and was reborn. Then Shepard's eyes fluttered close, Garrus purred as he felt her tense around him, and time started moving again. Unable to control himself any longer, he thrust deep within her all-consuming heat.

Garrus could feel the ecstasy build up. He yearned for it with every fibre of his being, just like he could sense Shepard yearning for it.

Their breaths came faster. Shepard raised her hips, her body arching. They moved and moved, like the rise and fall of the tide. Both wanting to prolong the pleasure, both yearning for the explosion into ecstasy.

Shepard's blunt nails raked over Garrus' shoulders, hard enough to leave dark blue rivulets in their wake and he hissed in pleasure. When he rose up in a sitting position with her cradled in his arms, their eyes met.

"I've wanted you for so long, Shepard…" He whispered, his dual toned voice filled with wonder. "I never thought..."

"And I want you", Shepard responded breathlessly, caressing his alien yet beautiful face as if wanting to learn his features by touch. "I need you... Tell me it will be okay..." Her voice was quiet, the longing for a future making it sound younger, softer. She touched the scarred side of his face, running her fingers over the rivulets that marred the skin as if they were a thing of beauty. "Tell me we both will survive tomorrow. That we will go back through the Omega 4 relay, that we will have a future together."

"We will", Garrus promised. "No matter what happens we'll get through it together, Shepard. I promise." She brought her forehead to his, nuzzling against him and set a pace that drew a moan from him. The time for hesitation was gone. She wanted to fall beyond the edge of the universe with him. She pressed against him, creating friction against the core of her pleasure. She arched her back as he thrust up inside her.

Garrus could feel the explosion gathering in her loins, and in his. Control slipped away and a growl rose in his throat as she rode him hard.

Shepard trembled, her fingers dug into Garrus' shoulders. Her eyes were closed, her head flung back and her lips parted to moan his name. He could feel her orgasm, the muscles within her tensed around him. The sensation was delicious, and he grabbed her hips and plunged up into her rapidly, wanting to intensify her pleasure. She cried out and her consuming heat pulsated in time with their franticly beating hearts. With one final thrust he held her in place, spilling himself deep within her tight heat.

She fell against him and he encircled her, hugging her close. They lay together in silence, allowing their breathing to become normal and their hearts to slow its rhythm as they trembled in the aftermath of their lovemaking.

Garrus listened to the sound of her breathing, of how it mingled with the purring noise coming from him. She lay with her head resting on his shoulder, one arm draped over his chest, her long, slender leg, entangled with his, his arms, in turn hugged her close, never wanting to let her go again.

"Shepard..."

"Mmm..."

He turned his head slightly so he could look at her, the silken strands of her hair brushing against his face. "I want to say that... ah..." He cleared his throat a little, closing his eyes for a second, trying to remember the words correctly. "You walk in beauty, like the night. Of cloudless climes and starry skies; and all that's best of dark and bright meet in your aspect and your eyes..."

A smile curved Shepard's lips and she propped her head up on his chest. Garrus trailed off when noticed the amusement glittering in her gaze. "What?"

"Lord Byron,Garrus?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow.

He let out a huff. "I _was_ going to pretend I had written it myself. Thane said humans often use poetry in their courting rituals."

"Really? Cheap booze, stolen love poems and porn music. My, my, you are the romantic sort aren't you..." She couldn't contain a laugh and was rewarded with a playful smack on her buttocks that made her jump a little and punch him on the shoulder in response.

"Next time I'll just bring the booze", Garrus grumbled good-naturedly. "And maybe a new scope for your rifle."

"Garrus..." Shepard said with a hum in her voice that matched the purr in his. "You don't have to bring anything. All I want is you." She kissed him, brushing her so soft lips against his mouth, planting butterfly light kisses on his eyelids. She brought her hand up to caress his scarred face, and had to laugh again when he rolled on top of her, resting his weight on his arms. "Already?" she asked when he pressed his hips against hers and she felt him hard and wanton.

"Turians regains their stamina quickly", he purred. "We can go all night."

Shepard smiled, her long dark eyelashes fluttering as he gently entered her and started to move. The pace was slow, tender and loving, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and moved with him in that ancient dance of pleasure and of life, postponing the morning, keeping the darkness that loomed in their future at bay.

It would come, of course, like night follows day. But for now they had each other. For now that was enough.

And like a spirit, or a ghost in the machine, unseen by the two lovers, EDI was watching, analysing, and perhaps, in her own way, smiling gently, as the turian and the human found joy, comfort and love in each others arms.

The end.

* * *

**It's been so much fun writing this story that now that it has come to an end I feel a little sad... Oh, well... on to bigger, better things, right :) I've already started playing around with the idea of writing an action story featuring Shepard, Garrus, Kaidan and James Vega. Once again, thank you all of you for being so lovely and supportive. This chapter is dedicated to you, dear readers. *** Sharma.**


End file.
